Marshallsussmanite
'''Marshallsussmanite is a Homeworld Gem, and an original Gem created by GemCrust for Rhodochrosite's Court. Since then, GemCrust has been drawing her as an original character. Appearance Marshallsussmanite has a salmon complexion, hot pink eyes with visible pupils, voluminous, light pink hair that covers her right eye, a narrow nose, and plump lips. She has a lean build with a round torso, a narrow waist, and sharp teeth. Her gemstone is located on her chest. She wears a standard, pink Homeworld top with a white diamond symbol on her torso. She also wears dark pink bottoms with a pink, triangular pattern, a dark pink sash around her waist, and puffy, pointed sleeves with white bottoms and dark pink tops. She has pink markings on her face reminiscent of eyeshadow. Personality She is described as "a bit of a mess" mentally. She usually acts civil but in realty, she's battle crazed and war-hungry,http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/156290813312/ and likes the satisfaction of defeating a Gem in a battle.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/161638285537/ She's beyond that of a Quartz warrior; stronger, faster, and deadlier.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/156021929382/ Fighting is fun for her.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/150285853522/ There's no room for leniency with her. Combat is what she was made for, and she finds it very enjoying.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/162091054732/ Her personality is pretty one sided, she exist for fighting so it is all she does or wants to do, she's never tried exploring other aspects of what could be her personality.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/162095774812/ Abilities Marshallsussmanite possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions * When fused with Ice, they form Hlousekite. * When fused with Rose Quartz, they form Kutnohorite. * When fused with Steven Universe, they form Kutnohorite. * When fused with Pink Sapphire, they form Pink Tourmaline. * When fused with Jasper, they form Blush Quartz. Skillset * Sword Proficiency: Marshallsussmanite displays extreme skill with her rapier sword. Its blade is so sharp, it can slice through rock.http://fav.me/daahwsq ** Dual Wielding: Marshallsussmanite can summon more than one sword from her gemstone and is able to fight with two at once.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/156179760387/ ** Weapon Size Augmentation: Marshallsussmanite is able to alter her sword's size. Unique Abilities * Size Augmentation: She is able to alter her light form to become smaller or larger. How she is able to do this and the extent of it is unknown. * Intangibility: She is able to alter her density to become intangible, leaving only her gemstone visible. Doing this for a long time will exhaust her and leave her gemstone vulnerable. * Spin Dash: She can rapidly roll in a ball-like shape to attack enemies. http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/162176992812/ Relationships Ice Ice and Marshallsussmanite have never formally met. Ice had only seen her on Earth when Blue Diamond took over Earth's colonization. She thought she was "intimidating and frightening".http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/156426023787 If they ever meet, Marshallsussmanite would just look at Ice the way she does with every low class Gems.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/161135844882/ Pink Sapphire Pink Sapphire is described as "the closest thing to a friend" Marshallsussmanite has. She also serves as an informant for her and covers for her when she can.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/156409398322/ Though they serve different Diamonds, they stay in touch.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/156420574362/ They are really close associates, Marshallsussmanite even sometimes refers to her as "my Sapphire."http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/162091012892/ Garnet Their only interaction was during the Rebellion, when Garnet slugged her off a cliff.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/156180119437/ Jasper Marshall may be grossed out by Jasper's obsession for a fusion partner, but as Blush Quartz, they might click pretty well.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/162166789552/ Unknown Gems Marshallsussmanite is "friends" with some unspecified Gems from the Rebellion. They call her a friend, but she sees them as minor annoyances she tolerates. Deep down, however, she does enjoy their companionship.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/150283445852/ Trivia * Her ranking in Rhodochrosite's Court is Rook, which are reserved for Quartz warriors and other highly powerful Gems.http://fav.me/d9tx4ix * Her design was inspired by Moonbeam City.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/147566156352 * If she and Jasper were to accidentally fuse while fighting, it would only last a few seconds, like in "The Answer". * Her similarities to a Quartz solider seems to have been intentional, as the gem is a silicate with other things in its makeup.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/147600389337 * She's about as old as Rose Quartz.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/147620130882 * It's been noticed by some that her eye markings are similar to the character Orochimaru from Naruto.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/147728898117 * She eats rocks.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/147903567082 * She absolutely detests fusion, as it takes the fun out of fighting. She only sees it as a means of fighting, so the concept of love and compassion is foreign to her.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/147545253042/ ** She doesn't hate fusions, just the act of fusing herself, as the idea of it makes her gag.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/156180119437/ ** She dislikes being together with anyone so most fusions with her don't last long, especially given her mental and physical strength.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/160682989447/ * She fought in the Rebellion.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/149585066377/ * If she was a fusion, her component Gems would probably be red and white, though it's unspecified which Gems.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/156290762257/ * When asked if Marshall could defeat Rose Quartz in battle, GemCrust was unsure.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/156179760387/ * She doesn't fear the Diamonds, rather, she respects them. She secretly wishes to fight one to see the true extent of a Diamond's power.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/156176284417/ * If she discovered about the Crystal Gems, she wouldn't interact with them, she'd probably try to destroy them, even Jasper for being so weak.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/159328003582/ * Marshallsussmanites are among elite soldier gems, stronger than regular Quartz soldiers. Because of their rarity, they also hold some status, or at least they did when Pink Diamond was around, but not all of them are psychotic like Marshall.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/159442418752/ * She's frightened of humans because she sees their squishy flesh and blood as gross.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/159453413557/ * Sugilite or Alexandrite might be able to give her a challenge, but she's very efficient at dealing with large monstrous fusions. She got plenty of practice during the Gem War. * If Marshall were sent on the mission along with Aquamarine and Topaz, it probably would have gone faster, but she'd be delighted to learn that Rose Quartz is still alive. She would probably try to have an one-on-one fight with Steven.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/160527632577/ * She has thalassophobia, the intense and persistent fear of the sea or of sea travel.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/161989880142/ ** That's arguably her only weakness, she doesn't like water or being wet, but the ocean seems to terrify her.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/161990468112/ * She is a tad stronger than Smoky Quartz, or at least physically.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/162293286247/ Gemology Gemstone Information * Its chemical formula is NaCaMnSi3O8(OH) and it has a triclinic crystal structure. * Its part of the Wollastonite Group. * Named in 2013 in honor of Marshall Sussman, a US mineral collector who specialized in South African and Namibian minerals. * A synonym for Marshallsussmanite is IMA2013-067. Gemstone Gallery Marshall app.png|Her application for Rhodochrosite's Court. Marshall expressions.png|A sheet of some of her expressions. Marshallsussmanite fight.png|''Intrinsic'' Marshallsussmanite height 2.png|Marshallsussmanite's height compared to some Crystal Gems. (Outdated) Marshallsussmanite height.png|Marshallsussmanite's height compared to Rose Quartz. Buseh Marshall.png|"Buseh" Marshallsussmanite. Marshall threatening Blue Holly.png|Marshallsussmanite threatening Holly Blue Agate with Pink Sapphire nearby, trying to get information about the Crystal Gems. Tumblr inline opz46lHwb41rqyg20 400.png|Marshallsussmanite holding Pink Sapphire. Marshall pearl.PNG|Marshallsussmanite's size comparison to Pearl. Water Marshall.PNG|A wet Marshallsussmanite. References Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Gemsonas Category:Marshallsussmanites